Removable battery packs are widely used with electronic devices to supply electrical power to electrical circuitry in the devices. For instance, a portable X-ray image receptor may include a removable battery pack to supply power to an electrical circuitry for image acquisition. Over time, a battery may die out and need to be removed and replaced. Further, an image receptor may be exposed to human or animal fluids or bio-matter which need to be decontaminated or removed. Typically, the method of cleaning is to wipe the entire receptor panel with disinfectant wipes or other cleaning techniques. In order to prevent the bio-matter and cleaning fluid from entering into the battery bay, which may otherwise cause contamination of the battery contacts and deteriorate performance of the battery and the image receptor, the battery pack is generally sealed from external environment.
In conventional electronic devices including X-ray image receptors, a battery pack is typically held in a receiving module with a removable lid for battery installation and placement. O-ring gaskets are typically used in conjunction with the lid to seal the receiving module from the external environment in order to prevent water and other fluids from entering into the receiving module. The conventional designs may cause improper sealing between the lid and the receiving module, especially after extended or periodic use of the O-ring gaskets and the lid.
Accordingly, there is a need for further development of battery pack assemblies that have improved capability to seal out contaminants from external sources to maximize the performance of the battery and electronic devices powered by the battery.